


Imposter

by Aaronlisa



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa





	Imposter

The person standing in front of her who somehow seems to resemble her almost perfectly startles her. The only different is that the woman in front of her is colder and harsher as if she’s never known the warmth of another person’s touch. Catherine shivers, as she and the other woman remain motionless as they weigh one another. The mirror image raises her hand and points at her. Catherine involuntarily blinks and when her eyes open again, the woman’s finger has impossibly elongated and has become silver-coloured. Her heart is in her mouth and still Catherine cannot move as that deadly silvered tip continues to elongate and comes closer and closer to her eye. Her last thought is for the safety of her daughter from this imposter. 

**END**


End file.
